Kelly Flute In White Color
Name: Kelly Flute In White Color Directed by: Brenda Chapman Richard Curtis Rob Letterman Screenplay by: Jessica Bendinger Andy Fickman Nicholas Meyer John Quaintance Story by: Jessica Bendinger John Quaintance Produced by: Andrew A. Kosove Gary Lucchesi Don Murphy Executive Producers: Penney Finkelman Cox Sandra Rabins Amy Robinson Tom Rosenberg Scott Rudin Marcus Viscidi Richard S. Wright David Zelon Co-Producers: Tim Bevan Eric Fellner Mark Morgan Associate Producers: Peter Chakos Marisa Forzano Director of Photography: Stuart Dryburgh Production Designer: Andy Nicholson Film Editors: Lisa Zeno Churgin Peter Lonsdale John Venzon Music by: John Powell Aaron Zigman Casting by: Deborah Aquila, C.S.A. Jennifer Smith, C.S.A. Tricia Wood, C.S.A. Art Director: Grant Armstrong Supervising Art Directors: Gary Jopling Steve Pilcher Set Decorator: Cynthia La Jeunesse Costume Designer: Kathe James Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Regency Enterprises Working Title Films Lakeshore Entertainment Scott Rudin Productions Thousand Words Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: March 28, 2012 Length: 98 minutes Budget: $400 thousand Box Office: $524.2 billion Pixar Movie Number: 2464 Plot Cast *AnnaSophia Robb - Kelly Flute (Hero) *Sarah Wright - Patty Feldman *Alexander Ludwig - Davey Jordan Dawson (Kelly Flute's love interest) *Matthew Gray Gubler - Vincent Petty *David Spade - Finn Feldman *Alec Baldwin - Jack Peter Flute *Cate Blanchett - Hallie Elle Flute *Mindy Sterling - Ashley Valerie *Allie DeBerry - Louise Purple *Jake Short - Dave Farmer *William Shatner - Principal Reagan Faughnan *Michael McDonald - Trent Yard *Eddie Glen - Skipper Livingston *Bob Yari - Shopping Clerk *Colm Feore - Waiter *Scott Grimes - Benny Jackman *Bryan Cranston - Wallace Peyton *Andy Serkis - Sam Kelsey *Kristen Schaal - Mrs. Shelley Jackson *Anthony Heald - Brad Patterson (Villain) Release Kelly Flute In White Color is released on DVD and Blu-Ray August 14, 2012. DVD Main Menu *Play the Movie *Select a Scene #A Girl with White Skin (Main Titles) (0:00:00-0:05:33) #Going to College (0:05:33-0:08:49) #Kelly's Guardianship (0:08:49-0:12:34) #Is That My Boyfriend? (0:12:34-0:15:36) #An Early Weekend (0:15:36-0:18:24) #Brad's Situation (0:18:24-0:20:56) #A Fair Answer (0:20:56-0:26:17) #Do I Smoke? (0:26:17-0:29:38) #Out of Gas (0:29:38-0:34:59) #We Could Start Dating (0:34:59-0:41:26) #A Break to Identify (0:41:26-0:45:10) #Staying Dry (0:45:10-0:48:00) #I Miss My Old Family (0:48:00-0:52:18) #Leaning (0:52:18-0:58:00) #Dinner Arrival (0:58:00-1:02:00) #Karaoke (1:02:00-1:09:36) #Kelly's Grade Check (1:09:36-1:14:40) #Forgiveness (1:14:40-1:20:50) #Taking Off on Brad (1:20:50-1:30:45) #End Titles (1:30:45-1:38:48) *Bonus Features *Audio Setup **English 5.1 Dolby Digital **English 2.0 Descriptive Audio **French 5.1 Dolby Digital (Canadian dubbing) **Spanish 5.1 Dolby Digital (Latin American dubbing) **Portuguese 5.1 Dolby Digital (Brazilian dubbing) **Brenda Chapman, Rob Letterman and Tom Rosenberg's Commentary *Captions **English for the Deaf of Hard and Hearing **French **Spanish **Portuguese Aspect Ratios 2.35:1 (CinemaScope) 1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) 1.33:1 (Full Screen) Filming location The principal photography began in February 24, 2011 and ends August 18 on Houston, Texas; and it's also located in University of Houston. Previews *Digital Copy from 20th Century Fox DVDs Promo (Rio) *The Black Cauldron Theatrical Trailer (Now Playing) *Life of Pi Trailer (In Theaters November 21st) *Movie Introduction (1:15) Soundtrack Kelly Flute In White Color: Music from the Motion Picture is released March 20, 2012. Language Dubs *Kelly Flute In White Color/Language Dubs Other Languages *Kelly Flute In White Color/Other Languages Credits *Kelly Flute In White Color/Credits Quotes *Kelly Flute In White Color/Quotes Category:Theatrical films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2010s Category:2012 films